Central Island Nations
(information gathered from https://suikoden.fandom.com/wiki/) The Island Nations, Officially the Island Nations Federation, is an island-based nation located in the Kuknasi Sea between the Northern and Southern Continents, lying eastwards of the Gaien Dukedom. History 307: Treaty of the Federation The Island Nations Federation were formally a group of small, independent island communities in the region including colonies of the Gaien Dukedom. In 307, after the various islands in the region came together to repel an invasion by the Kooluk Empire, the Island Nations Federation was formed with the signing of the Island Nations Federation treaty, agreed to by representatives of six prominent island communities in the region. Prior to the formation of the Federation, the islands in the region often had to fend off attacks from the Kooluk Empire as well as being a target for potential slaves for use in Falenan gladiatorial battles. The region that the Federation controls today played the role of a battleground between the nations of Gaien and Kooluk in the past but by the year 302, Gaien interest in the region had decreased while the Kooluk military presence increased forcing the small Island states to band together against the expansionistic regime of Kooluk. After the defeat of the Kooluk fleet at El-Eal in 307 by the Island Liberation Navy, the Island Nations Federation was formed to allow the region to grow without interference from either Gaien or Kooluk. The Island Nations Federation was in fact the first political organisation to push for the abolishion of Rune Cannons from the fleets of the naval powers in the region on the account of their awesome potential destructive power. As the Federation exists mainly to protect the small island countries from outside influence or outright attack, the members that comprise the group seem to be free to pursue their own domestic policies, unless, of course, they go against the greater good of the Federation. The Knights of Razril are amongst the most famed military units in the region. 339: Contact with Falena In the years following the foundation of the Federation in 307, the coalition made contact with many nations including Falena and the New Armes Kingdom. While relations with Falena have always been, as far as we know, amicable with a colony being founded on Nirva Island for the purpose of making trade and relations between the two nations easier, relations with Armes were always strained and, in fact, the two nations often kept a wary eye on one another via their fleets. 450: Falenan Civil War In 450, the Island Nations Federation fleet under the command of Skald Egan pushed south towards the northern coast of Armes during the Falenan Civil War in order to put pressure of the Armes Western Marine Corps who were supposedly sent to assist the Godwin faction during the Falenan Civil War. This move was not authorised by the Obel Maritime Council and was considered a very reckless move, one which could have led to all-out war between the two nations. Economy Trade with Falena and Kanakan. Stalled trade with Kooluk. Nowadays, the Island Nations Federation's trade network stretches as far as the Dunan Republic and beyond, seemingly ensuring continued prosperity for the nation. Military The Island Nations Federation's main military tasks include protecting the region from any Kooluk aggression as well as potential Gaien and Falenan interference. The Federation's navy also carries out frequent anti-pirate patrols throughout the region under the guidance of many ex-pirates themselves. The Obel Maritime Council often sends ships and officers to investigate reports of Rune Cannon sightings, the manufacture of which had been stopped some 150 years earlier, either to appropriate them or to destroy them. Although many ships in the Navy still carry Rune Cannons, they are just for intimidation purposes only, since there is no more ammo available. The ship-building resources and technology of the Federation is said to be second to none, especially in the area of ocean-faring vessels. Other nations such as the Falena Queendom even had the Federation construct ships for them. Points of Interest Big Islands * Middleport * Razril * El-Eal * Obel * Nay Island * Iluya * Nest of Pirates Small Islands * Lime Shelf Island * Mordo Island * Donut Island * Deserted Island * Mountain Mass Island * Nirva Island